


It's Raining Froot Loops

by Dysclexic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emori mentioned, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysclexic/pseuds/Dysclexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “the cereal dispenser in the dining hall broke while i was getting froot loops and now they’re all over the floor and you blame me ” au</p><p>CRACK. The sharp sound of snapping plastic made Murphy cringe. Suddenly colorful rings were scattering everywhere. Murphy looked down as a few bounced and rolled past his feet. Bellamy stood there with part of the handle clenched in his hand. “Oops.” He muttered. “Hope you weren’t in the mood for Froot Loops, I’m afraid we just ran out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Froot Loops

It was a Thursday afternoon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Murphy was absolutely miserable. This past week had been hell and it wasn’t even finals week yet. Monday, he'd spilled coffee on his favorite shirt and even after rushing it to the washer, the stain didn't come out. On Tuesday, he’d flunked his History test and the worst part was he actually thought he did well. Wednesday, he’d been stupid and parked in a Faculty Only spot, which earned his broke ass a hefty fine.

This morning had not gotten off to a good start either. At the ungodly hour of 3 AM, the fire alarm went off because some fucker burned their ramen noodles and everyone was forced to go outside for a while. So basically, Murphy, who already had a messed up sleeping schedule, was running on 4 hours of sleep. And now, as the cherry on top of this craptastic week, the nice old lady running the counter at Arcadia’s Chick-fil-A had just informed him that he was out of money on his student ID, meaning he would have to eat in the dining hall. The food there was, putting it nicely, terrible. After that one time he found a fingernail in his grilled cheese, Murphy had avoided that place at all costs.

Until today.

* * *

 

Murphy didn’t even glance at the other stations, instead he headed right for the cereal dispensers, a safe choice. Can’t go wrong with Captain Crunch. To Murphy’s annoyance there was already some tall guy hogging the station. As he got closer, Murphy recognized him.

It was only the best looking guy at school, Arcadia University’s golden star: Bellamy Blake.

Blake was just staring at the cereal selections, obviously struggling to choose. Murphy really didn’t have the patience to wait for this jackass, no matter how good looking he was, to decide between the four cereal brands offered. Besides, he had class in 30 minutes and he was _hungry_. He let out an impatient sigh, hoping the other male would take the hint. The jet black head gave a small start and ~~those perfect tan hands~~ finally reached for the Froot Loops.

 _Christ, just hurry up._ Murphy thought impatiently.

Bellamy pulled the handle down, but it stopped halfway. He pulled it a little harder, but the handle refused to budge. He put his bowl down and resorted to using both hands, one to steady the dispenser and one to yank at the jammed handle.

Murphy watched with an amused expression as the other male struggled. _What a dumb-_ CRACK.

The sharp sound of snapping plastic made Murphy cringe. Suddenly colorful rings were scattering everywhere. Murphy looked down as a few bounced and rolled past his feet.

Bellamy stood there with part of the handle clenched in his hand. “Oops.” He muttered, turning towards Murphy. “Hope you weren’t in the mood for Froot Loops, I’m afraid we just ran out.”

Murphy had to restrain himself from outright rolling his eyes (Emori said some day they’d roll right out of his head), so he settled for deadpanning. “Hate to break it to you, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how cereal dispensers work. You see, the goal is to get the cereal _into_ your bowl.” He snipped.

Bellamy shot him a look, obviously not appreciating his sarcasm.

“Nice, Blake.” One of Blake’s annoying friends yelled from across the dining hall.

Bellamy flicked him off and instead of just slinking away (like Murphy would have done) he stooped down and started to pick up the mess he’d made. It was only when Blake looked up at him curiously, that Murphy realized he had been staring.

“Sorry about all this, Froot Loop?” Blake’s smile was blinding as he offered Murphy a green ring.

“No thanks.” Murphy replied coolly as he leaned away.

Seeing as he couldn’t really get to the dispensers with Bellamy in the way, Murphy was forced to wait until the taller was finished picking everything up. He had invested this much time in getting cereal, _he was getting his cereal_. After the floor was clean (as clean as it could be), Bellamy scooted over and let Murphy fill up his bowl. To Murphy’s displeasure, Blake lingered.

“Can I help you?” he drawled.

“If anyone asks, it broke by itself.” Bellamy said firmly.

“Yeah, because that’s possible.” Murphy replied slowly, shutting off the stream of cereal.

“Hey, it happens all the time!”

Murphy decided to leave Bellamy’s terribly flawed theory alone and instead waved at the broken handle sitting on the counter. “Then how do you explain the handle? Some _idiot_ obviously broke it.”

Bellamy ignored his barb and eyed him as he thoughtfully rubbed at the small indent in his chin, his lips forming a little smile. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal. Don’t tell anyone it was me and I’ll take you out this Friday.”

Murphy almost dropped his bowl. Did _Bellamy Blake_ just ask him out? No, it had to be a cruel joke, why would the star football player want to be seen out in public with someone like _him_? Murphy raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And why do you think I’d want that?” he asked, trying to sound bored. 

Bellamy hesitated. “Well, who doesn’t?” he countered jokingly.

Murphy shrugged in what he hoped came off as indifference. He was bracing himself for Bellamy to start laughing and yell ‘sike’, when Bellamy’s stupidly handsome face crinkled into a wide grin. “So, it’s a date?” he prompted.

Murphy couldn’t believe it. Was this guy _serious_? He allowed himself a lazy smile. Maybe this week hadn’t been a total bust. “If I must. But if anyone asks, I'm still blaming you.” he smirked, nodding towards the cereal dispensers as he sauntered away.

He felt Bellamy throw Froot Loops at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my wisdom teeth out so I've been stuck at home all day with my face half swollen, so enjoy another Murphamy fic :) Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
